a) Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an elastic coreless rope belt, especially referring to such applied to the eyelet of a punched object for position limited buckling and loosening. The objects include shoes, clothing, hats, bags and belts, etc, which require regular buckling or loosening. By setting knots at the protruded knot part of the elastic rope belt, it is convenient to make position limited buckling and loosening to the object hole.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In our daily life, for some objects as shoes, clothing, hats, bags and belts, etc., usually a rope belt is used for regular buckling or loosening. This is common and widely applied. In the practice, openings or holes punched will be usually reserved for the rope belt passing, and then the two ends of it will be knotted to be fixed and combined. However, in this way of knotting, it is inconvenient to make buckling or loosening. As a result, a so called elastic rope belt (or elastic rope) is invented. The relevant techniques could be referred to patent cases as US 2013/0255045 A1 (same case of patent application CN 104486961 A), JP 5079926 B1 (same case of patent application TW I 491781), etc.
In patent case of US 2013/0255045 A1, the said elastic rope belt contains an elastic core, and a soft noose around it. The elastic rope belt has conical protruded parts of plural segment. For example, in the implementing case of the holes of shoes, with the existing technique, the elasticity is limited as the soft noose is not made of elastic material, which will restrict the stretch range of the elastic rope core. Meanwhile, the core itself has both strong elasticity of dynamic part and hardly elasticity of static part, leading to a large deformation accumulated at its boundary areas, and causing problems of easily crack of the elastic rope belt.
In patent case of JP 5079926 B1, the said elastic rope 1 structure (as FIG. 1) contains a tubular rope 12 body of elastic material, and a center rope 11 of non elastic material. The tubular rope 12 has rope knots 121 of plural segment. The rope knots 121 corresponding to the center rope 11 part, are provided with coil part 111. In order to accommodate the coil part 111, an indent spacing 122 is set accordingly at the inside face of the rope knot 121; When this structure is implemented in threading holes of the shoes in tying, as pressed by the protruded part of coil part 111 of the center rope 11, the stretch range of the rope knot 121 of the tubular rope 12 should be restricted, resulting in no elastic spacing for rope knot 121.
Therefore, when the rope knot 121 touches the navicular bone, cuneiform bone, and articulation of metatarsal bone, an uncomfortable feeling will be caused by pressing.
As mentioned above, in existing technique, the known elastic rope belt (or elastic rope) has a Center rope (also called rope core, and center core). The Center rope will trap the external elastic range of the elastic rope belt. Furthermore, currently the elastic rope in production is knitted at conveying speed in scaling. As a result, the elasticity cannot be released fully, and the use of the elastic rope is also limited.